A Study in Pink
by DevRiot
Summary: When Bruce and Tony's relationship starts to go downhill, they have to face the inevitable and talk about their problems... A four chapter extremely angsty songfic based around the songs by P!nk. Tony x Bruce, established relationship. Rated T for swearing. Please read and review!
1. Mean

**A Study in P!nk**

**Chapter One**

**Song: Mean**

**Artist: P!nk**

* * *

Tony had noticed his relationship with Bruce going sour. It couldn't be denied. It was just a fact of life. He knew it happened to everyone – you got used to each other, suddenly you weren't as attracted to each other as you used to be, there were more important things than just screwing each other senseless. The spark leaves first, and things become mundane, but Tony could never imagine it happening to him and Bruce.

_You use to hold the door for me  
Now you can't wait to leave  
You used to send me flowers if  
You fucked up in my dreams_

He was fully aware that Bruce had had reservations when they first entered the relationship. Bruce didn't want to put Tony at risk, in case the Other Guy made an appearance and ruined everything, but they'd said that they'd carry on as normal and only weigh up their options if the Hulk showed a disliking to Tony. So far, things had been going fine – there'd been no incidents, although Bruce was still set on finding a cure for his 'condition', much to Tony's dislike. But Tony respected the man's wishes - It was a case of give and take in their relationship, and they both abided by it. Their lives were made up of science, sex and other normal relationship things. Just spending time together, watching films, cuddling on the sofa, walks in the park. It was all very normal – or as normal as could be for a genius with a lump of glowing metal in his chest and a scientist who turned into an enormous green rage monster.

_I use to make you laugh  
With all the silly shit I did  
Now you roll your eyes and  
Walk away and shake your head_

But nowadays they barely saw each other. Tony remembered the last time they were alone, just the two of them – without the Avengers. Life was so busy now that they were barely ever together without the rest of the team. Bruce was making pasta, and Tony had crept up behind him in the kitchen, snaking his arms around his waist.

"Hey big guy." He'd growled in his ear, but Bruce had just shaken him off and moved away.

"Not now Tony, I'm cooking."

"Well, hurry up or I'll eat you instead." Tony grinned.

"No... Tony... I'm busy." Bruce had said more firmly. That had taken him aback. Tony hadn't meant to upset Bruce – not that he knew what he'd done.

"Sorry.. I.. Okay." Tony shrugged, and had gone back down to the lab. Bruce hadn't even told him when the pasta was ready, instead leaving the leftovers for him in a bowl in the fridge._  
_

_When the spark has gone and the candles are out  
And the song is done and there's no more sound  
Whispers turn to yelling and I'm thinking_

Their first proper row had been Hulk related, as the first few were, but Tony liked to think they'd overcome that. Nowadays, all the rows had been over something petty, and the most notable was just ridiculous. Tony had driven them to the Rockefeller Centre in New York around October so they could go skating together, but they'd managed to argue over a parking space. Bruce wanted to park closer to the entrance, but Tony wanted to park further away in case his precious silver Audi got scratched. The argument lasted half an hour in a public place, paparazzi surrounding them, before Bruce skulked off to Central Park, and Tony drove around the streets for an hour and got a speeding ticket.

_How do we get so mean? How do we just move on?  
How do you feel in the morning  
When it comes and everythings undone?  
Is it 'cause we wanna be free? Well that's not me._

Tony had turned back to the drink for the first time in months that night, and when Bruce came home after three hours of meditation in the park, he found the engineer passed out on the floor in the lab. He had the decency to put a blanket over him – already feeling sorry about the fight, but otherwise, he left him on the floor. When Tony came around the next morning, he noticed the blanket and realised that Bruce still cared, forcing him to make an appearance in the kitchen and apologise. There were tears, and hugs, and really good make-up sex, but then things went back to how they were before – barely speaking, and arguing over the tiniest things.

_Normally I'm so strong  
I just can't wake up on the floor  
Like a thousand times before  
Knowing that forever won't be_

And it wasn't long until even the make-up sex stopped. And all of a sudden, no sex at all. There'd be arguments, but not even an apology. They'd just forget it ever happened and get on with their lives, pretending that made it all better. The last time they had sex was the night after the Rockefeller incident, and although it was loving, and caring, and passionate, it was over all too soon, and not repeated for months. Soon after, nearly all physical interaction stopped. They stopped sneaking up behind one another in the lab. Even watching TV together, they'd sit opposite ends of the couch. No more spooning as they slept. Tony was suffering more than Bruce was, or so it seemed. Bruce was used to no human contact, but it was hard for Tony. There was never the danger that he would fall back into his old playboy ways – he loved Bruce, no matter how shit things got – but he couldn't help but wish Bruce would instigate some kind of interaction.

_I'm always sentimental when I think of how it was  
When love was sweet and new and we just couldn't get enough  
The shower, it reminds me you'd undress me with your eyes  
And now you never touch me and you tell me that you're tired_

Soon it got to the point when all was left was the memories of the good times. Tony never wanted to tell Bruce he was unhappy, in fear that the man would leave him. He didn't want Bruce to leave – he loved him way too much. He just wanted things to get better but he wasn't sure how to bring it up without starting another argument. So all he did was pretended in his own little fantasy that everything was alright. It was his usual tactic, and it had always worked in the past – so why should now be any different?

_You know it gets so sad when it all goes bad  
And all you think about is all the fun you've had  
And all those sorries ain't never gonna mean a thing  
_

He couldn't help but regret some of the things he'd said. Even the pettiest arguments could turn into full frontal battles, spitting insults at each other for hours. The excuses to fight got stupider and stupider, from Tony staying out too late when he went out with Clint to arguing over colours the day they decided to repaint the bedroom. And silly little things like ironing the wrong shirt for a press conference would end with Bruce calling Tony a useless nobody who only cared about himself. Of course after a couple of days, everything would be back to normal – well, not normal, but more... ignoring each other until the next argument started.

_I know we said some things that we can never take back  
It's like a train wreck trying to hit the right track_

_We opened up the wine and we just let it breathe  
But we should've drank it down while it was still sweet  
It all goes bad eventually_

Tony knew he needed to talk to Bruce about it, but he still wasn't sure exactly how to breach the subject. They were still in a state of ignoring each other because of the arguments – but maybe arguing over an actual issue instead of who has the TV remote would bring them back to their sense. They'd gotten used to arguing over nothing, it had become the norm for them, but hopefully if they got their feelings off their chest, things could go back to how they were at the start. Tony could do nothing but try. He had to go find Bruce.

_Now do we stay together 'cause we're scared to be alone  
We got so used to this abuse it kind of feels like home  
But my baby I just really wanna know_

So he did. He found the man hiding down in his lab in the dead of night, and staying his distance at the other end of the room, he found the words to say.

"Bruce.. we need to talk."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow for the next chapter!**


	2. It's All Your Fault

**A Study in P!nk**

**Chapter Two**

**Song: It's All Your Fault**

**Artist: P!nk**

* * *

Maybe it was just Bruce. He'd always felt like everyone looked down on him, but it turned out nobody really did. Maybe it was just all in his head. But he'd lived alone in his own isolation and solace for so long that being ignored seemed the norm for him. He felt like he could do nothing right. Everything was his fault – or at least, the Other Guy's fault. And when he got with Tony, of course he was so scared that he would ruin everything. He'd tried to leave twice, but Tony had caught him and stopped him. He'd put JARVIS on 'Bruce-watch', making sure the scientist didn't try to leave, and after a while, Bruce gave up and accepted that Tony loved him.

_I'd conjure up the thought of being gone  
But I'd probably even do that wrong  
I try to think about which way  
Would I be able to and would I be afraid_

But of course it wasn't long until Bruce's trepidations returned. He had always been concerned for Tony's safety more than anyone else's, even when they were just friends. But the billionaire could never accept Bruce's fears, and instead pushed him to his limits. In a way, Bruce supposed that was the best thing Tony could have done – it brought them closer as a couple, and increased Bruce's confidence in himself. But it was always in the back of his mind, every morning as he woke up, every night before he slept – what if it's today? What if today's the day when the Hulk decides he's bored of domestic life? What is today's the day he takes it out on Tony?

_Cause oh I'm bleeding out inside  
Oh I don't even mind _

At first, Bruce was unsure why it was so hard for him. With Betty, when he was worried about hurting her, he just got up and left, no questions asked. It wasn't hard to leave her behind – yes he'd loved her, but it was for the best, and he understood that. But with Tony it was different, clichéd as it sounded. Bruce felt like Tony brought out the best in him _and _the Hulk. The scientist always felt on edge, but Tony made him feel welcome and comfortable and as if he belonged, and that's when he knew. It was because of Tony that he couldn't just leave. He knew that he'd be risking the man's safety, but he knew in his heart that Tony would be more hurt if Bruce left him than if the Hulk beat him about a bit. _  
_

_It's all your fault  
You called me beautiful  
You turned me out  
And now I can't turn back_

He knew there was a line though. He knew he'd have to draw the line somewhere. Tony was the only thing that made Bruce's life worth living, but if he hurt him, he'd never forgive himself. He wanted...No, he _needed _to stay with Tony, but life's never that simple. Bruce had often wondered how long he could stay before something went wrong, constantly holding his breath in fear of the Hulk making an appearance. He knew something bad would happen – it always did. But it wasn't clear whether it would be the Hulk who ruined everything, or Bruce himself – it was only a matter of time before his worrying drove Tony away.

_I hold my breath  
Because you were perfect  
But I'm running out of air  
And it's not fair  
_

And soon enough, it happened. The moment. The moment where Bruce knew he was losing him. They'd gone out for their first anniversary to a fancy restaurant that Tony had picked out; flashy, expensive and extravagant, of course. They were halfway through the main course when Tony had asked what Bruce had been working on in the lab, and Bruce couldn't lie to Tony. He admitted that he'd still been looking for a cure, and of course, that sparked an argument.

"You still want rid of him?" Tony had asked, barely swallowing down a mouthful of spaghetti.

"You know I do, he's a danger to-"

"Oh for the love of... Do we really have to have this fucking conversation again?

"Tony! You know how I feel abou-"

"The big guy isn't even that bad. No wonder he's so angry when even _you _hate him. Nobody gives him a chance, not even you. Surely you of all people know how that feels."

"It's not that simple."

"Yes, yes it is. You keep him, you stop fighting him, and you embrace him. The guy just needs a cuddle."

"Tony, please, sto-"

"Stop? Stop what, telling you the truth?"

"Just stop it!" Bruce had screamed, and walked out of the restaurant, leaving Tony to pay for a half finished meal and in short, ruining their anniversary.

_I'm trying to figure out what else to say  
To make you turn around and come back this way  
I feel like we could be really awesome together  
So make up your mind cause it's now or never  
_

It wasn't the first argument they'd had, and it was by no means the last. Bruce decided to take matters into his own hands, distancing himself from Tony and pushing the man away. He didn't really mean to, he loved Tony more than he'd ever loved anything or anyone, but he knew he was dangerous, and if they got into fights like that again, there was no telling what could happen. Bruce had always struggled with his mental health – the first time he'd met Tony, he had admitted to previous suicide attempts, but it didn't stop there. When the arguments started, Bruce would lock himself up in his lab and not come out, but he never got any work done. Half of the time he'd be sat on the floor crying, the rest of the time, debating finding a gun or jumping off a bridge or taking one too many pills. He knew it would never work, it never had before, but it'd make him feel better if he tried. Tony never knew of course – Bruce had distanced himself so much that they barely saw each other except for team meetings.

_I would never pull the trigger  
But I've cried wolf a thousand times  
I wish you could  
Feel as bad as I do  
I have lost my mind  
_

He loved Tony. He never wanted to leave him. But he knew they had to sort this out. They needed to just sit down and have a discussion, or something. Something needed to be done. Bruce needed to explain that the Hulk fears had come back, and the suicidal thoughts... and Tony needed to say whatever he needed to.

Almost on cue, he heard the lab door open and Tony was stood there panting.

"Bruce.. we need to talk."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow for the next chapter!**


	3. I Don't Believe You

**A Study in P!nk**

**Chapter Three**

**Song: I Don't Believe You**

**Artist: P!nk**

* * *

"Bruce.. we need to talk." Tony murmured, standing in the doorway. Bruce looked at him hesitantly.

"I know we do... But I don't know what to say."

"Well neither do I. You know I'm not very good with my feelings, big guy. I'm probably the worst person to talk about feelings with." Tony started, talking with his hands as he shuffled further into the room. "You know I find it hard to admit things but... You can't tell me that things are going wrong here. I mean.. I don't know if yo-"

"Tony... I need to leave."

Tony's heart stopped beating for just a moment, and he was pretty sure his arc reactor flickered too. Bruce was leaving him?

"... Are you... leaving because you don't love me or... is this the Other Guy again?" He managed to choke out.

"Of course I love you, you idiot. It's just... I'm dangerous."

"No you're n-"

"Don't argue with me. I care about you more than I've ever cared about anyone, Tony, but I need to leave. I need to do this. I can't control him anymore. I can't even control myself. How can you expect me to hold him back if I can barely control my own thoughts?" Bruce whimpered, putting on a brave face, but he could already feel the familiar sting of tears in his eyes.

"Look, I don't care about the Other Guy. I really don't care. I just want you, Bruce. Don't leave. Don't do this... Why let our relationship suffer because of him? You shouldn't bottle it all up. You need to talk to me about it, okay?" Tony pleaded.

_I don't mind it  
I don't mind at all  
It's like you're the swing set and I'm the kid that falls_

"I don't know Tony. Everything's gone wrong."

"I know it has. We argue all the time and it fucking sucks, I know it does. And I'm not saying you're the one to blame, but I don't think you can pin this on me either. We've let this happen.. so we can fix it, right?"

"I.. I don't know. I've been.. having thoughts." Bruce murmured, turning away from Tony.

"Thoughts about leaving me?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow, before looking down. "You don't love me.. Okay, I've got it. But at least tell me why."

"Will you stop being so fucking melodramatic?" He snapped. "This isn't about you – this is about me! This is about him! I can't trust him, or myself around you. Either way one of us is going to hurt you and I can't live with that. If it were up to me, Tony, I wouldn't be fucking living at all!" That took Tony aback. He looked at Bruce blankly... if only he'd told him this was what he was thinking.

_It's like the way we fight, the times I've cried, we come to blows  
And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?_

"Bruce.. I.. You can't do this okay? I know you think he's gonna hurt me, but you can't live your live worrying about him. When we first started this relationship, it was great, wasn't it? We had a good run... Don't you dare fucking tell me you didn't enjoy it because I know you did. I love you with all of my heart, but you've spent all your life controlling him, when in theory.. he's the one controlling you. You don't want to be with me because you're too fucking scared of him."

"I'm not scared of _him_, I'm scared of what he's capable of, Tony. It's different."

"Is it? Is it really? Look, I know you're stood here right now, telling me that you can't be with me because of him, but it's bullshit. We've made it this far, and if you let me, we'll make it even further."

_No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart_

Bruce stared at Tony for a moment.

"It's not that simple." He frowned, turning away again, and Tony reached out to put a hand on Bruce's shoulder.

"Yes it-"

"Don't fucking touch me right now, okay? I don't need this. Yes, I love you, but I can't do this. It's all well and good you telling me that everything'll be fine, but you haven't seen what the Hulk can do, Tony. You don't have a clue what it's like to live with this fucking guilt, this shadow over your head twenty four hours a fucking day, just knowing how many people you've hurt. You don't wake up the next morning, not remembering a thing from the night before, but your house is in bits and your ex-girlfriend is lying on the floor unconscious." Bruce snapped, panting heavily as he looked at the dark haired man before him.

"Actually, I know exactly what that's like. Alcoholic, remember? I frequently wake up with no memor-"

"That's not even funny. Don't give me the wise cracks right now, Tony, I don't need it."

"Oh and you think I do? Why do you think this is easy for me? You think you have it so fucking hard – and granted, yes, maybe you do. But I'm the one who has to pick up the pieces for you. Don't you dare stand there and tell me that's what this is about because it's not."

_No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend  
To not love me at all_

"Yes it is. It's not safe for you to be around me. I don't wanna wake up one morning and see you quivering in the corner of the bedroom because I've had a nightmare and Hulked out in my sleep and attacked you. I don't want to see the look in your eyes when you tell me that I did that to you, because I've seen it too many times, and your face is the one place where I never thought I'd have to see it again. But I might be wrong, Tony. I usually am. Maybe I'm making all this up, maybe it's all it my head, but you can't deny that I'm dangerous. You can't stand there and tell me that I'm the most innocent person you've ever seen, because I have more blood on my hands than the rest of the team combined." Bruce spoke firmly.

_I don't mind it  
I still don't mind at all  
It's like one of those bad dreams when you can't wake up_

"I know you're not innocent. I'm not fucking stupid, Banner. Believe it or not, I've seen the state you get into, and I've cradled you while you've had nightmares, and I've heard what you say in your sleep. I know how many people you've killed, and I know how guilty you feel about it, but you can't let that bother you. I never judged you before because of this, and I'm not about to start." Tony pleaded, moving closer to Bruce, trying to convince him.

"Tony, I can't.. I don't want to-"

"For fuck's sake, Bruce, are you even listening to me? You're not going to hurt me, okay? It's not going to happen. Don't give up on us just because your mind is having a little panic. Mine does it all the fucking time. I'm in a constant state of worrying that I'm not good enough for you, that you deserve so much better, but I never let that show. I never want to risk our relationship. I never want you to leave me, okay? I haven't given up on you. Don't do this."

_Looks like you've given up, you've had enough  
But I want more no I won't stop  
'cause I just know you'll come around... right?  
_

Bruce stared at Tony, unsure what to do, or say, or think.

"I haven't given up on you, either. But I just... I don't think I can do this anymore. Just let me go, Tony. Just for a bit. I need to get my head straight. Once I've done that, I can come back, right? Promise me you'll leave the key under the mat for me."

"No, no I won't, Bruce, because I won't let you leave in the first place. Will you get your head out of the fucking sky? You're staying put. You're absolutely fine. The only problem is that our spark has gone. We don't make the effort anymore." Tony pleaded, moving his hands to Bruce's shoulders again, and the scientist shook him off again.

"That's because I've been keeping a distance from you, in case I fucking explode around you! The Other Guy comes out when I'm upset, and I'm upset all the fucking time in fear that he'll come out. It's a vicious circle, Tony. I can't be trusted."

"Yes you can! Just fucking stop it, okay? Just stop!"

_Just don't stand there and watch me fall  
'cause I, 'cause I still don't mind at all  
It's like the way we fight, the times I cry, we come to blows  
And every night the passion's there so it's gotta be right, right?_

"No, you stop. Just fucking shut up! You're not listening to me, Tony! I can't stay here, not where I'm putting you in danger. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you. I'd rather stay away so I can be sure I'd never do that to you."

"You'd hurt me more by leaving." Tony said, simply. Bruce just let out a frustrated sigh.

"I.. I know I would but.. I can't.. I can't stay. You have to listen to me okay? You should be happy. At least we're arguing over something that actually fucking matters for once. Just let me go. I'll be gone by the morning."

"Bruce.. don't do thi-"

"I have to. You don't have a choice."

"Yes, I fucking do. You're my boyfriend and I love you more than anything. You promised me you wouldn't try to leave again and that's exactly what you're doing. If you're not happy here or you just don't love me anymore, tell me that and I'll understand. But don't leave me because of this. Please." Tony begged.

_No I don't believe you  
When you say don't come around here no more  
I won't remind you  
You said we wouldn't be apart_

"I'm leaving Tony." Bruce said firmly. "It's final. I'm going tonight. I love you, okay? Maybe in a few months, I'll come back and we can meet up for a coffee, and maybe we can pick up from where we left off. But for now... I just... I have to go my own way, okay?" He turned towards away from Tony slowly and headed for the door.

"Bruce.. Don't go." Tony murmured softly, the quietest Bruce had ever hear him talk. "I know you love me. Don't let this come between us. Don't pretend this is make or break because it isn't. We can work around it."

"Goodbye, Tony." Bruce nodded, walking out of the door.

_No, I don't believe you  
When you say you don't need me anymore  
So don't pretend  
To not love me at all_

Tony was left in the lab wondering where everything had gone wrong, and how he had been so blind. How had he not seen that Bruce was so unhappy? How could he not tell? And now the love of his life was leaving and there was nothing he could do to convince him to stay._  
_

_I don't believe you_

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and follow for the last chapter!**


	4. Please Don't Leave Me

**A Study in P!nk**

**Chapter Four**

**Song: Please Don't Leave Me**

**Artist: P!nk**

* * *

Bruce hadn't even waited until the morning to leave. He packed his bags in the middle of the night and caught a cab to the nearest airport, not even bothering to leave a note for Tony. JARVIS stopped him on the way out to ask where he was going, but Bruce didn't even answer. He knew the AI would know that any of excuses would be a lie, and if he told him the truth, it wouldn't be long before Tony was following him – although he figured that would happen anyway. He ended up sleeping in the airport that night, not really sure where to run to, before fleeing to Miami – the first flight that was leaving when he awoke. Bruce managed to stay there for a week before the temptation to return hit him, or before he felt the need to call, or text, or email or send a letter. He just needed to talk to Tony, but he knew he couldn't. Besides, if Tony was so desperate to get in touch, he would have rung first... right?

It wasn't long thought before Bruce couldn't take it any longer, and he caught the next flight to New York, intent on seeing Tony. He got a cab back to Stark Tower and entered silently.

"Dr Banner, how nice of you to have joined us. I'll tell Mr St-"

"No, JARVIS," Bruce murmured, "Don't tell him I'm here.. Just.. where's Tony?"

"Lab, as usual. Glad to have you back sir." The British AI answered. Bruce smiled weakly, even though the AI couldn't see, and quickly moved to go down to the lab. When he arrived, he saw Tony welding his Iron Man suit – or rather, one of them. There were four freshly made suits dotted around the room – he'd obviously been trying to take his mind off their break-up.

"Tony?" He murmured, but the billionaire didn't turn around. "Tony!" He yelled, a little louder, and the man spun around, snapping his mask up, and froze.

Brown eyes met brown eyes for the first time in two weeks, but both pairs of eyes were so tired, so worn down, that it almost hurt to look at the pain each had caused.

"Bruce... You're back." Tony murmured, setting his torch down and pulling the welding mask and gloves off. "W-what.. How come you came home?"

"I missed you. I.. I'm so sorry, for everything. I've been a jerk. An insensitive jer-"

"No, no you-"

"Tony, hear me out."

_I don't know if I can yell any louder,  
How many times have I kicked you out of here?  
Or said something insulting?_

"I don't know what it is that turns me into this... violent, hurtful person, but I don't mean to be. I don't know what came over me but I really don't mean to hurt you. I just.. I love you. I still love you and I always have. It didn't take me half as long as I thought it would to clear my head, but I'm back... And if you'll still have me, I'm all yours. I just... I'm mean and I'm selfish and I don't listen when I'm upset. Yes I cared about your welfare but.. I was more bothered about my own. What _I _did and didn't want, as opposed to what _we _ as a couple need. I'm so sorry."

_I can be so mean when I wanna be,  
I am capable of really anything._

_I can cut you into pieces  
When my heart is broken._

"It's okay, Bruce. It's always been okay. My door was always open for you. I just wanted you to talk to me. I just wanted to sit down and talk about this instead of fighting all the time or just ignoring each other. Promise you'll talk to me." Tony murmured, feeling his eyes begin to prickle.

"I will.. Of course I will. I mean, I know I always say that you'd be better off without me but.. I need you. I need you more than anything. Two weeks away from you was enough. I couldn't think straight without you. It took more self control that it does to hold the Hulk back to stop myself from calling you. I just... I'm so sorry." Bruce started, tears starting to fall, and seeing that Tony's own cheeks were starting to shimmer with tears._  
_

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_ I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

"Come here." Tony murmured, holding his arms out. Bruce ran straight over and hugged the man, burying his face into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry. You don't understand how sorry I am."

"No, this is my fault just as much as it is yours. I'm a shit boyfriend for not being able to see that you were upset. I should have known that you needed help, but instead I ignored it. I ignored you."

"Tony... I don't what happened to make me so mad at you. None of this was your fault. Just... the suicidal thoughts came back, and I thought I was gonna lose you, and I took it out on you. I didn't mean to get so angry with you. I loved you- I still love you too much to let that happen." Bruce sobbed into Tony's shoulder, leaving a wet patch on the man's shirt as he looped his arms around his neck and held him close.

_How did I become so obnoxious,  
What is it with you that makes me act like this,  
I've never been this nasty,_

"I know, Brucey. But you're home now, right? And you're staying this time. No more running away. No more fighting. And this isn't gonna be like the Rockefeller incident, where we make up and then everything goes back to fighting. I'm gonna make the effort, okay?" Tony assured him, keeping his arms around Bruce's waist, pulling him in.

"I just.. I didn't want you to think that I hated you. I know we fought all the time, not just over the Hulk but just.. the stupid little things. I don't hate you, I love you. I know we had arguments 24/7 and we'd insult each other constantly, always trying to get the last word, but that won't happen again, okay? I just.. I love you."

"And I love you, alright, big guy?"

_Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest,  
But baby I don't mean it,  
I mean it, I promise  
_

"I feel like I don't tell you enough. I don't tell you that I love you enough. But you've got to understand that I really do. I love you more than words can say, Bruce. It's my fault just as much as it is yours. I don't want this to be the end of us. I want this to be a new beginning. Please." Tony sighed into the crook of Bruce's neck, contented in the man's arms.

"I know. I don't say it enough either. But it's true. I know we have our moments and we say the wrong things, and I know I take everything out on you, but you've got to understand that I don't mean it. I'm so sorry." Bruce hummed.

_I forgot to say out loud,  
How beautiful you really are to me,  
I can't be without,  
You're my perfect little punching bag,  
And I need you,  
I'm sorry._

"Don't ever leave me again." Tony murmured, squeezing the scientist in his arms as he left a patch of tears on the man's shirt.

"I won't. I just... Fuck, I'm so sorry. I love you. I really fucking love you." Bruce managed to choke out through the tears, moving his face off of Tony's shoulder to press his lips to Tony's. It was soft and gentle and chaste, and their cheeks were wet and tear stained, pressing against each other as they kissed. When Bruce pulled away, he smiled weakly and pressed another kiss to Tony's forehead. "I really love you."

"I love you too. I won't let things get this bad again. You've got to promise you'll talk to me when you feel like crap." Tony begged, reaching a hand up to wipe one of Bruce's tears away, and kissing his damp cheek.

"I promise. Holy shit, Tony. I missed you." He smiled, before nuzzling into Tony's neck again, happy just to hold the man.

_Please don't leave me_

_Please don't leave me_

_I always say how I don't need you  
But it's always gonna come right back to this  
Please don't leave me_

__"I missed you too... Bruce, be mine forever?"

"Forever and always."

* * *

**Well that's it! Thanks for reading, following and reviewing, I really appreciate it. If I get enough positive feedback... I may consider giving you all a cheeky bonus chapter with some Tony/Hulk fluff. Only if I get loads of reviews asking for it though!**


End file.
